megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hokuto Seikun
Hokuto Seikun , also known as Beiji Weng, is a demon in the series. History Hokuto Seikun is the Japanese name for Beiji Xian Weng (北極仙翁) also known as Bei Dou Xing Jun (北斗星君) or its full name, Beifang Beiji Zhong Tian Zi Wei Dadi (北方北極中天紫微大帝). He is a deity in Taoism who administers the life and death of a person, and judges their actions in life which he then use to decide whether one goes to heaven or hell. Also known as the Lord of the Northern Hemisphere, Wise Man of the North Star or the Big Dipper. In other verses, he appears as a strict old man wrapped in icy robes, and is the opposite of Nan Dou Xing Jun (南斗星君), a mild-mannered youth wrapped in fiery robes. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Reaper Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fury Race as '''Beiji-Weng' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fury Race, Ultimate Boss *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fury Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Omega Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' The ability to fuse Beiji Weng is a reward to players for recording 90 demons within the compendium. He is a special triple fusion of Mot, Chernobog and Hel. His initial implementation retains placeholder resistances-- poor resistances that demons that have yet to be implemented usually possess. This was never directly corrected by the developers, who instead offered an upgraded variation that could be obtained in-game. By gathering seven Authentic Records of Hell and turning them in to the researcher in Ikebukuro's Cathedral of Shadows, players are able to fuse the variation Seven Stars of Death Beiji Weng with a regular Beiji Weng and a Qing Long. This variant has proper resistances (including a weakness to fire) and learns a special ice affinity rush skill-- Absolute Zero Sword. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Beiji-Weng can teach Nanashi the Glacial Blast, Recarm and Cold World skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Ice and healing skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Hokuto Seikun and Nanto Seikun are fought together in the Alien Dimension dungeon. ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic= - |Racial= Asura Destiny |Skill= Megidolaon * |FusedQuote= I'm Beiji-Weng the Omega, I'll look after ya, even in the afterlife. |FusingQuote= I don't mind fusing, but I'm not as young as I used to be. Take it easy on this geezer. }} Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Reaper Race Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Hokuto Seikun Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons